total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine and Shawn
This article focuses on the interactions between Jasmine and Shawn. Overview Even after being a happy couple from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, when they both appear again on Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Shawn decides he wants to make new friends, but this causes him to not talk to Jasmine, which annoys her. Jasmine finally confronts him about it, since Shawn also grows an attraction to Dawn while dating Jasmine. While Jasmine still holds a grudge against him and decides to ignore him, both appear together again on Total Drama Back in Action. They don't seem to interact much, but once Shawn is eliminated, he tells Jasmine she sucks. While in the Aftermath, they had gotten back together, and they still as of now. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Jasmine says in her confessional that she is noticing that Shawn isn't talking to her and is upset about it. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens In another confessional, she says it's really annoying her that Shawn is ignoring her, and gets even more annoyed when she thinks it could be about her business. During the challenge, Shawn goes up to Dawn and Jasmine and asks them if he can join them and the two of them let him join them. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder In the woods, Jasmine and Dawn forage , but Shawn quickly joins them. However, the issues in the two's relationship come out. Jasmine confronts Shawn about how he has been ignoring her and spending so much time with Dawn. Shawn apologizes to Jasmine and says that he just wanted to make some new friends. Jasmine is upset at Dawn for being attracted to Shawn, but she forgives him and hugs him. During the challenge, Scott laughs at Jasmine puking, and asks Shawn how he can like her, but Shawn doesn't respond. After Jasmine is deemed eliminated, she says goodbye to Dawn and Shawn, along with warning them about the "vipers", Sadie and Tyler. Shawn finally fare-wells to Jasmine, and sighs when he sees her shot out of the Hurl of Shame. ShawnJoinDawn&Jas.png|Shawn joins Dawn and Jasmine while foraging... JasmineMad@Shawn.png|...However, Jasmine confronts Shawn about him ignoring him lately. ShawnGoodByeJasmine.png|Shawn fare-wells to Jasmine when she is eliminated. In Chris We Trust Shawn tries to apologize to Jasmine, but Jasmine tells him to shut up, so he walks away. When it's Courtney versus Jasmine for the final trivia round, Shawn tells Jasmine to kick her butt. Shawn cheers for her when she beats Courtney, but Jasmine just ignores him. Total Drama Back in Action Lights, Camera, Action When Shawn is introduced to the season, Jasmine notices he is in the season and goes over to him. School of Hard Rocks In Shawn's confessional, he says other than the zombie issue, his bigger issue is between Jasmine and Dawn. At the start of the dodge ball challenge, Jasmine tells all the boys, including Shawn, that they can win. When Dakota cheers for Sam and Jasmine tells her he is on the other team, Shawn tells Jasmine to ease up on her because the "heart wants what the heart wants". Jasmine then tells him they cannot risk losing and need to win. Raiders of the Lost Dork At the elimination ceremony, Jasmine fare-wells Shawn when he is deemed eliminated, but calls him "kind of useless". When Shawn walks to the Lame-o-sine, he tells Jasmine that she sucks and he hopes karma bites her in the butt, but is cut off when the door shuts. Silence of the Contestants In the morning, Jasmine says "Poor Shawn" due to his elimination in the previous episode. The Aftermath X Shawn moves away from Beardo during his announcement, and sits next to Jasmine and calls her "babe", and she greets him. When Dusk is seen being revealed, Shawn asks what is happening, since he and Jasmine were just making out. Jasmine says in her confessional that she and Shawn made up, although she is still a little mad at him. When Shawn doesn't seem to care much about Dusk, he asks Jasmine if she wants to go on a double date with Lindsay and Tyler. Cut to the Case When Shawn thinks it's a zombie finale, Jasmine restrains him from running at the finalists. In Jasmine's confessional, she asks herself why she ever abandonded him, and says he's more of a mate, but not sure if that can change. In Shawn's confessional, he says Jasmine was looking kind of sad when he said something about Chef being with zombies, which makes him think she is as worried about the apocolypse as he is. When Sky-Bot starts angering Jasmine, Shawn tells Jasmine he will give Sky-Bot a beatdown if she angers her again. When Jasmine is thrown across the room by Sky-Bot, Shawn is immediately concerned, and asks if she is okay. Jasmine gets up, and tells him that Sky-Bot is risky business. Shawn then tells Jasmine he has an idea, which is to malfunction Sky-Bot. When Shawn makes a joke that recording machines have more vocabulary than Sky-Bot, Jasmine and Shawn both giggle and smile at each other. Trivia *Both were eliminated in the third episode of a season. **Jasmine was eliminated in Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder and Shawn was eliminated Raiders of the Lost Dork.